tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Samyutta Nikaya
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English and Pali-Devanagri versions are provided in every vagga(section) & in every Samyutta of new version 2 texts. ---- The Samyutta Nikaya ("Collection of Clustered Discourses") is the third of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. This collection is arranged in a special order by subject matter. Each group deals with a specific doctrine or personality. In this Nikaya Lord Buddha has also dealt deeply into the details of dhamma(path) w.r.t. the meditation as well as with final achievements of Jhana/Trance states. Few notable suttas are : SN 47.6 Sakunagghi Sutta , SN 36.19 Pancakanga Sutta & 4.25Maradhitu_Sutta. In 15.14-15.19 (Mata, Pitta, Bhata, Bhagini, Putta, Dhita) Buddha confirms rebirth and that every creature has been reborn so many times that all are related to each other, every creature was either mother, father, brother, sister , son or daughter in past (hence it also implies that one must have compassion towards each other i.e. non-violence). SN 22:58 What is a Buddha ? What is a Tathagta? SN 22.43 Attadipa : Be you own island (self-dependent) Satti - How to stop demon possession? SN 35.115 Marapasa - What are Powers of Mara(devil, satan, shaitan, the Lord of Death, wealth, disease, sorrow, evil etc. ) SN 36.4 Patala Sutta : What is Bottomless Chasm(pit)? SN 36.1 What is Samadhi? SN 47.41 Amata Sutta : Immortal Bliss; immortality SN 56.11 Dhammacakkappavattana Sutta : Setting the Wheel of Dhamma in Motion SN 56.46 Andhakara Sutta : What is Darkness SN 51.20 Iddhipada-vibhanga Sutta : Analysis of the Iddhi(Siddhi; Spiritual Powers) 22.76 What are Arahants(fully enlightened equal to Buddha) Vaggas Samyutta Nikaya consists of 2,889 discourses, classified into 5 Vaggas(sections) and 56 samyuttas (groups): ---- Samyutta Nikaya Ver.2-New & Complete 'SN1.Sagatha-Vagga - The Section of Verses-ver2' Chapter1 : Connected Discourses with gods/angels (Devatasamyutta) {Samyutta1} Chapter2 : Connected Discourses with Young Devas (Devaputtasamyutta) {Samyutta2} Chapter3 : Connected Discourses with the Kosalan (Kosalasamyutta) {Samyutta3} Chapter4 : Connected Discourses with Mara the Deathlord (Marasamyutta) {Samyutta4} Chapter5 : Connected Discourses with Bhikkhunis/Nuns (Bhikkhunisamyutta) {Samyutta5} Chapter6 : Connected Discourses with Brahmas/Archangels (Brahmasamyutta) {Samyutta6} Chapter7 : Connected Discourses with Brahmins/Priests (Brahmanasamyutta) {Samyutta7} Chapter8 : Connected Discourses with Vangisa (Vangisasamyutta) {Samyutta8} Chapter9 : Connected Discourses in the Woods (Vanasamyutta) {Samyutta9} Chapter10 : Connected Discourses with Yakkhas/Spirits (Yakkhasamyutta) {Samyutta10} [11|Chapter11 : Connected Discourses with Sakka[Indra,King of gods/angels (Sakkasamyutta) {Samyutta11}]] 'SN2.Nidana-Vagga - The Section on Causation-ver2' Chapter1 : Connected Discourses on Causation (Nidanasamyutta) {Samyutta-12} Chapter2 : Connected Discourses on the Breakthrough (Abhisamayasamyutta) {Samyutta-13} Chapter3 : Connected Discourses on Elements (Dhatusamyutta) {Samyutta-14} Chapter4 : Without Discoverable Beginning (Anamataggasamyutta) {Samyutta-15} Chapter5 : Connected Discourses with Kassapa (Kassapasamyutta) {Samyutta-16} Chapter6 : Connected Discourses on Gains and Honour (Labhasakkarasamyutta sans. Labh-satkar-samyutta) {Samyutta-17} Chapter7 : Connected Discourses with Rahula (Rahulasamyutta) {Samyutta-18} Chapter8 Connected Discourses with Lakkhana (Lakkhanasamyutta) {Samyutta-19} Chapter9 : Connected Discourses with Similes (Opammasamyutta sans. Upama-samyukta) {Samyutta-20} Chapter 10 : Connected Discourses with Bhikkhus (Bhikkhusamyutta) {Samyutta-21} 'SN3.Khandha-Vagga - The Section on the Aggregates-ver2' Chapter1 : Connected Discourses on Aggregates (Khandhasamyutta) {Samyutta-22} Chapter2 : Connected Discourses with Radha (Radhasamyutta) {Samyutta-23} Chapter3 : Connected Discourses on Views (Ditthisamyutta sans. Drishti-samyukta) {Samyutta-24} Chapter4 : Connected Discourses on Entering (Okkantasamyutta) {Samyutta-25} Chapter5 : Connected Discourses on Arising (Uppadasamyutta sans. Utpada-samyutta) {Samyutta-26} Chapter6 : Connected Discourses on Defilements (Kilesasamyutta) {Samyutta-27} Chapter7: Connected Discourses with Sariputta (Sariputtasamyutta) {Samyutta-28} Chapter8 : Connected Discourses on Nagas (Nagasamyutta) {Samyutta-29} Chapter9 : Connected Discourses on Supannas (Supannasamyutta) {Samyutta-30} Chapter10 : Connected Discourses on Gandhabbas (Gandhabbasamyutta sans. Gandharva-sanyukt) {Samyutta-31} Chapter11 : Connected Discourses on Cloud Devas (Valahakasamyutta) {Samyutta-32} Chapter12 : Connected Discourses with Vacchagotta (Vacchagottasamyutta) {Samyutta-33} Chapter13 : Connected Discourses on Trance States in Meditation (Jhanasamyutta) {Samyutta-34} 'SN4.Salayatana-Vagga - The Section on the Six Senses-ver2' Chapter1 : Connected Discourses on the Six Sense Bases (Salayatanasamyutta) {Samyutta-35} Chapter2 : Connected Discourses on Sensations (Vedanasamyutta) {Samyutta-36} Chapter3 : Connected Discourses on Women (Matugamasamyutta) {Samyutta-37} Chapter4 : Connected Discourses with Jambukhadaka (Jambukhadakasamyutta) {Samyutta-38} Chapter5 : Connected Discourses with Samandaka (Samnandakasamyutta) {Samyutta-39} Chapter6 : Connected Discourses with Moggallana (Moggallanasamyutta) {Samyutta-40} Chapter7 : Connected Discourses with Citta (Cittasamyutta) {Samyutta-41} Chapter8 : Connected Discourses to Village Headmen (Gamanisamyutta) {Samyutta-42} Chapter9 : Connected Discourses on the Unconditioned (Asankhatasamyutta) {Samyutta-43} Chapter10 : Connected Discourses on the Undeclared (Abyakatasamyutta) {Samyutta-44} 'SN5.Maha Vagga — The Great Section-ver2-part1' 'SN5.Maha Vagga — The Great Section-ver2-part2' Chapter1 : Connected Discourses on the Path (Maggasamyutta) {Samyutta-45} Chapter2 : Connected Discourses on the Factors of Enlightenment (Bojjhangasamyutta) {Samyutta-46} Chapter3 : Connected Discourses on Doing Meditation Properly (Satipatthanasamyutta) {Samyutta-47} Chapter4 : Connected Discourses on the Faculties (Indriyasamyutta) {Samyutta-48} Chapter5 : Connected Discourses on the Right Strivings(Sammappadhanasamyuttam ) {Samyutta-49} Chapter6 : Connected Discourses on the Powers (Balasamyutta) {Samyutta-50} Chapter7 : Bases of Spiritual Powers (Iddhipadasamyutta sans. Riddhipad-sanyukta) {Samyutta-51} Chapter8 : Connected Discourses with Anuruddha (Anuruddhasamyutta) {Samyutta-52} Chapter9 : Connected Discourses on Jhanas/Self-Absorption (Jhanasamyutta) {Samyutta-53} Chapter10 : Connected Discourses on Breathing (Anapanasamyutta) {Samyutta-54} Chapter11 : Connected Discourses on Stream-Entry (Sotapattisamyutta) {Samyutta-55} Chapter12 : Connected Discourses on the Truths (Saccasamyutta sans. Satya-Sanyukt) {Samyutta-56} Changes to Bhikku B.Bodhi’s Version & Their Explanations ---- Samyutta Nikaya Ver.1-Old & Incomplete ---- 'Download/View English Translation' 1. Translation by Bhikku Bodhi. The entire book is divided into 4 parts due to max. upper limit of 10mb upload. 2. Old translation from Pali Text Society(PTS). Note : Some files are divided into parts a,b,c etc. ; ; ; ---- 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Samyutta Nikaya files in Pali language, the language spoken by Buddha. Samyutta Nikaya,Pali